The Purple Notebook
by Rosie Bluejay
Summary: Renesmee wishes her life would be anything but what it is.Her father left the family after her mother, whom she never hears about, died.Most of her family won't even speak to her.School is torture.She finds herself not minding death.But on a sunny day, she finds herself thinking about the new kid, Jacob Black, a lot.But he can't find out who she really is.He can't hate her too.
1. Chapter 1

January 8, 2013

Rosie Bluejay

Chapter one: Faulted

_The feeling of fear hit my stomach like someone had swung a bat into it. I started to back up, my instincts telling me situation was not good at all. My mouth hung open, waiting for the scream I wasn't sure would come. Eyes wide, pale face whiter than ever before, and my irregular heart beating out of my chest, I turned to run back into the forest, back home._

Home._ To ever think of that place as home, I had to be insane. My eyes pricked with tears, as I briefly thought of why before the danger instinct came rolling back. Again, the urge to flee to run as far as I could from the clearing that would be my grave came again._

_ "Don't even think about it. If you don't fight, it will be over quicker. You won't feel a thing," a soft voice reassured yet threatened at the same time. Unable to control the instinct, knowing it was to be my end, I took one full step into the woods. _

_ All I felt was a quick pair of jaws close over the back of my neck. _

_ And I saw no more._

* * *

I sat up, shaking uncontrollably and soaked with perspiration. The sweat made me freezing on the chilly night, even though I was burning up under my skin. The moon was high in the sky, full and white as ever, reminding me that, no, I was not really dead or a vampire's next dinner. I panted from my racing heart and from the relief of reality.

I heard faintly the sound of footsteps running up stairs, so low it could only be made by a vampire. The door swung wide open to reveal a young woman, probably in her early twenties. Her pale, heart-shaped face was distorted in concern. The soft, caramel strands of her hair were windblown from running so fast.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? I heard you scream…" she trailed off softly, walking beside my bed and sitting close to my now sitting figure. I became confused, but my confusion was dispelled when a high, ladylike voice traveled up the stairs.

"It's nothing, Esme. Just another false alarm." I could practically hear Alice's eyes rolling. She had never likes me for some weird reason, but never explained why. Esme's eyes narrowed at the doorway, which pleased me. It made me feel better that at least someone was defending me.

Turning back to me, Esme's deep butterscotch eyes widened to form worry. She sighed. "Was it the same dream?" I nodded, my face ashamed.

"What is wrong with me? Every time, it's the exact same thing! The voice, the clearing, everything. Why can't my subconscious let this damn dream go?! Honestly, what is it!" I exclaimed. I held my head in my hands, wondering what could possibly be causing this repetitive nightmare.

"Nothing is wrong with you. It's just a silly nightmare, Renesmee. You can't control what goes on in your head while you're asleep," she soothed with her hand stroking my hair. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault. Since when is something not my fault?" I lifted my head from my hands, angry now. Of course it was my fault. All the discord in our family was blamed on me, whether they realized it or not.

Of course, right now I sound like a whining teenager, so I'll say it all at once.

My name, as you already know, is Renesmee. Yeah, I'm not crazy about it either, but my mom thought it was the greatest name in the world. But my mom plays a huge role in the destruction of my might-have-been life.

To put it bluntly, she died. I could go into all the gory details, but I won't, because I don't know them. But, anyways, she meant a lot to my family. Even for the short tome I knew her, she seemed like an awesome person. But if she hadn't been so selfless and stubborn and awesome, she would still be here.

And I wouldn't.

Which didn't bother me too much.

You see, my family misses her a lot. When my mom died, my dad went crazy, and I'm not exaggerating here. For a ling time, he stood there where she died and stared at her body, as if he could bring her back if he concentrated enough. It took all of them- Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Japer and Alice- to move him. For years, all he did was sit in his room and stare vacantly out the window, oblivious to the passing time and to me.

When I was a child, I remember walking upstairs out of boredom, and seeing the closed door no one ever opened. I had been told never to go in there, that the room behind the door held no significance. Because there had bee simply nothing else to do, I had decided I was going to see what was I this room that was so unimportant I was not allowed to enter.

Hesitantly, I had opened the door a crack, and then a little bit more, inching the door open 'til it hit the wall. The space had been silent, so I had thought I wouldn't be discovered. How very wrong I was.

It was not the golden bed that had most surprised me. Nor did the stereo or the mountains of cds against a wall. Or the open door on the other side of the room.

No, it was the man staring out the wall made entirely if windows, standing perfectly still that had surprised me most. The astonishment quickly turned to fear.

Silently, I had closed the door and ram as fast as I could to find someone, anyone, to tell, Esme was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, leaving Alice and Jasper.

Deciding that Alice could be of most help, I had tugged on her shirt and told her in my silent way that a person was in the house. She had gotten really mad at me and made me sit on the living room until everyone else was home.

She had told Esme that I had been snooping about. I had quickly denied it, again saying that there was a strange man in the house. Esme had this surprised look on her face, which soon grew angry. She scolded me about disobedience and how I knew better. She sent me to my room and told me to stay there. The look on her face as I had left was angry and disappointed, but after an hour or so, I could've sworn I heard Esme sobbing.

"Don't be hard on yourself. And everything is not your fault, Renesmee," the present Esme sighed. I gave up arguing with her, which no one could ever do. Esme was just . . . too sweet. You could never get mad at her, or if you were, it didn't last long. Even though her family was in shambles and was dealing with bad depression herself, she could still comfort, she could still sympathize, she could still listen. Esme was tons stronger than anyone saw at first glance, and her toughness and strength could only be seen after years and tears of knowing her. She was soft, loving, and fiercely protective of those she cared about.

I leaned my head against her shoulder and in return was given a kiss on the head and a pair of cool arms wrapped around me in an embrace. We sat that way until I sank once more into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Kay, guys, I know that I've taken my sweet time updating. I don't like giving excuses, so be happy that it is finally here. If I take too long to update, get on marshmallow princess since she's finally back on. WARNING: There will be some awful language in here pretty soon. The worst part is that a guy I know really called me that. So be aware, some people are really awful.

Oh, and to RobstenLover93, you will find out very soon. I promise. Don't worry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight in any way, which is good, because Stephenie (the greatest person ever!) wrote it ten times better than I ever could have, and people would throw it out the window. But, God, do I love Edward.

Chapter 2: Stupid Thoughts

When I woke, the sun was shining in its rare way, ad I took it as an omen for a very good day. I smiled widely, a rare occurrence. When the sun is out on school days, everyone else stays home and only I can go to school. No one is constantly watching me (with obvious reluctance), no one to have to be around, just me and my lonely thoughts.

After I was ready for school, I practically skipped downstairs with the stupid grin still on my face. Esme saw from the kitchen and smiled in response.

"You seem rather 'up' this morning," she commented as I swiped a hot waffle. I noticed how she didn't mention last night. Probably trying to forget like I was.

"It's sunny today," I shrugged. I kissed Esme's cheek good-bye, called a farewell to Carlisle who was reading the newspaper, and ran to school.

A lot of people might ask why I don't take the many unused cars to school, and I know how to drive and I've done it before. But nothing can beat running. I'm not allowed to at school, so I get it in when I'm hunting (I alternate between a vampire diet and a human one- some human foods are really good, but I get sick of it after a while and go for a mountain lion or something) or going to school alone. I used to be afraid someone would notice and ask about it, but no one paid any attention to me, as always.

Upon arrival, I found many still hadn't gotten to school yet. I was early. Good. So I could avoid-

"Hey, Vanessa Cullen! Wait up!" an annoyingly nasal male voice called. Ugh. Dayton.

When I said that no one paid any attention to me, I forgot to mention that there're exceptions to everything to everything, including this. Dayton Markee, a kid who had moved here last semester. When the New Year had started, he had been mercilessly bullying me, calling me a whore and gay almost daily. To make matters worse, he insisted on following me everywhere, pretending we were the best of friends.

I continued to walk on, ignoring his calls. He always called me by my full school name (I had registered myself as Vanessa in an attempt to become invisible without my crazy name. It had worked, with most people anyway.). Dayton ran up beside me. "You fat bitch. Fuck you. I know more than you do. After school, a whole bunch of girls are gonna beat you up, 'cause I don't punch girls." ***Yeah, he's that random. See what I have to deal with? *** He kept up his babbling, still walking by my side. I didn't listen to him, and I didn't say anything either. He was such a child, being this way. Didn't he see I wasn't caring at all?

It didn't matter. He didn't know me.

The day passed quickly and well. I was able to dodge Dayton for the rest of the day, and I felt great in my loneliness.

Quick little fun fact: I prefer being alone than with people. When I'm alone, I don't have to pretend to be happy, or normal, or anything else. I could be depressing Renesmee with absolutely no friends in the world.

When seventh period came rolling around, I was anxious to have the school day over. I walked into the music class- my favorite because no one could play piano as well as I- and stopped dead short.

He was quiet, sitting still with his head tucked into his chest, like he was trying to be invisible. But it was hard to be invisible when I looked like he was an adult sitting in a kiddie chair when really he was in a rather tall seat. His knees were up to his stomach because he was so tall.

I couldn't see his face from the hood that was pulled over it. His hands where shoved into the pitch-black hoodie adjoining pockets, and his jeans were faded, tennis shoes worn. He was far away from everyone else, in a spot I knew well.

Because that spot was _mine._

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I walked a little clumsily towards him. I saw his chest rise in breath, then stop. He tensed, and his head lifted a little. It was enough that I could see the deep russet of his skin. I drew closer, racking my mind for any recollection of this mysterious boy.

Great. Listen to that. "Mysterious boy," oh, God, what was wrong with me? Just because he was unfamiliar I had to go all descriptive. I mentally shook my head at myself. What was I thinking?

I finally reached him, and for some annoying reason, I felt nervous. I cleared my throat, but he didn't look up. I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him. For what reason I didn't know or want to admit, even to myself.

"Umm, hi. Sorry to bother you, but you're in my seat." Actually, I wasn't sorry at all. He was irritating for some odd reason. I guess it was because he still hadn't answered me.

"Hey!" I said again, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"What?" he snapped angrily, his face flicking upwards to glare at me. He stared right into my eyes, which made my heart flutter.

Wait, what did I just say?

Suddenly, his face froze, with the craziest expression on it. His eyes grew wide, he blinked a few times and his mouth hung open, as if in . . . awe.

And I was a statue, staring deep into his black eyes. I felt myself drowning, but going deeper and farther. I was lost, and I couldn't find my way out. I couldn't breath, but I wanted to stay forever-

Hold it! I actually _wasn't breathing!_

I broke eye contact with taking deep breaths. What the hell? I shouldn't be in this state. I certainly should not be thinking such things. I should not have my heart in chaos . . . and liking it . . .

What the _hell?_

He started shaking his head, as if throwing something from his mind. "Uhh," he muttered, not looking at me and ribbing the back of his neck. He turned back to my tense form, giving e a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I'll move if this is you spot. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." His voice was deep as if he were several years my senior. His height and faint shadow around his chin added to it. Hmmm...

"It's okay, I'm just… not used to people sitting over here. Most sit as far away from the piano as possible. I shouldn't have been so possessive." I chuckled, embarrassed and blushing as red as a rose. How I could I have been like that to someone who had done nothing to me.

"That's fine. You were here first anyway," he replied, waving his hand casually. He opened his mouth to say more, but Mr. Gapnart strolled in, late as usual. Everyone spent the next 45 minutes studying notes and even getting time for me to demonstrate a little bit of "American Lullaby," a rather beautiful song I love to sing to.

Class ended, and we were free to go home. I packed up my things, and the new boy stuck around with me. "Go ahead," I told him, "I'm gonna be a while."

"S'okay. I'll stay." He smiled. He continued to stand there for about three minutes, then left with me.

The parking lot was nearly empty when we got there. Everyone must have been as anxious as I was to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked tentatively, as if afraid I would say no. I nodded, smiled in farewell, and walked to the roadside, ignoring the remaining cars. I suddenly felt a strong, warm hand gripping my wrist.

"Hold up, now, where are you going?' he asked.

"Home, where else?"

"Why are you taking the road walk?"

"Because I prefer walking over driving, that's why." What was his problem? He sighed and released me.

"All right," he sighed again. It seemed like I was personally offending him by walking home.

"What?" I asked, slightly peeved and slightly amused.

"Just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Just . . . No one brought you here?" He seemed honestly upset that I had come alone. I wasn't used to someone caring so much about me.

"Yes. Don't worry, I like it better that way."

"Okay. Just be careful."

" I will." I was having great difficulty hiding my grin. I started walking when he called for me again.

"What is it this time?" I laughed, trying to figure him out. Did he actually like talking to me?

He chuckled along with me. "I didn't catch your name before, that's all."

I realized that I had never gathered his name either. I had been so preoccupied with watching my insane thoughts that I hadn't thought about it.

"Vanessa," I replied. "Yours?"

" Jacob Black." He gave me a wide grin, turned on his heel, and walked away.

Tomorrow, I told myself. He'll be there tomorrow.

A/N: Okay, I know that it has taken me forever to update, but if it is not fast enough getting on my back, then give marshmallow princess a pm, and she'll get on me for it. Next chapter is going to be very different from this one.

**If you find any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please tell me. I see that a lot of you are just **_**looking**_** and not **_**reviewing.**_** I'm sure you all know that reviews make me jump up and down in pure joy. I only have four or five reviews so far, and I hope to have more. **

** But thank you to the ones who do review. I read them in the morning, and I end up having really good days because of them. So please, just write something about it. **

**-Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3: Alice's Visit

**A/N: Thanks so much to all that review! I am very happy to find that you all are just praising and giving no criticism. One of my reviewers, she is so sweet, she said that she had read only one Jacob/Renesmee story, and that it was so good she never read any other. Until she saw Purple Notebook. She was surprised to see the direction mine was taking. So, to wolfygrr21, thank you so much. It really warms my heart. And to RinDey, I know, right? He is really a pain to deal with every day. Also, hagithara, you are very inquisitive and funny with the holy crap and doodle! expression.**

** RobstenLover93, this chapter is for you. You were wondering about a certain someone, so I came up with this chapter. Again, tell me if anything is wrong grammatical or otherwise, marshmallow princess only reads them first and she HATES Twilight, so I hope you all tell me through a pm or something. Not really that bad a speller, only on a keyboard.**

** DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer, THE GODDESS OF TWILIGHT, takes everything only the plot is mine. **

Chapter 3: Alice's Visit

_ I stood motionless, watching, always watching. Or more like listening. _

_ I stayed as close to the castle as possible without detection. They knew vaguely that they were being watched; that much their instinct told them. I was waiting for the day they would remember her and remember _me.

_Day had risen, and all the Volturi could do was talk. There was more trouble in the southern U.S., and they were going to have to intercede soon. _

_ Aro agreed, and he thought about the New World that wasn't so new anymore. He compared the North to the South, and noticed how the North caused no trouble. Well, almost none. _

_ I tensed, and it came._

_ "Brothers, how long has it been since we've seen Carlisle?" he asked, eyes wide. Marcus and Caius were startled, and they too were brought to its attention._

_ "Yes, it has been a while."_

_ "We have yet to see to the human . . . Bella, was it?" _

_ Her name sent a dagger through me, the pain almost physical. They had no idea, no idea . . . _

_ "What shall we do then?" Aro wondered, though the answer was hardly needed. _

_ "I think it's time we paid my friend a visit," Aro answered for them. _

_ "Yes, ind-"_

_ "Hey, Edward."_

_ The new voice startled me and broke my concentration. I growled. Not this again. _

_ "Dammit, Alice! What do you want this time?" Why did she always feel the need to do this? Come and see me to _talk to me?

_ Her eyes narrowed, but I didn't care that I had offended he. She crossed her arms, a scowl on her face._

_ We were in a forest only half a mile from the Volturi castle. I leaned my head against a tree and sighed. "Alice, this is starting to get out of hand. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_ "Because I saw that you would be wondering about _her,_ and I came to spare you the trouble," she spit, clearly fuming. _If you had taken the time to _hear_ me, then you would have known that instead of being a jerk.

_ I sighed again, remorseful. It wasn't her fault. She only cared about me. She was my only connection . . . speaking of which._

_ "How is she?" I whispered._

_ Alice sighed quietly, and relayed all of the events that had occurred since she last saw me, almost a year ago._

_ In her head, I saw_ her,_ the child I had seen in reality only a few times. _

_ Renesmee. _My _child._

She was rather okay a while after I saw you. About five months later something changed.

She wouldn't talk to anyone. She shut herself up in her room and refused come out, even for school. For about a week, she avoided all contact with the outside world, and no one knew what she was doing. Sort of like you were . . .

Then, one day, she just got out of her room and went to school. She didn't answer anybody's questions, just left for school on foot. We didn't see her the rest of the day until we came home. Again, she ran to the house by herself.

The state she was in, though . . .

_Renesmee runs through the house, tears streaming down her cheeks. She's a blur as she zips up to her room, and the door slams hard. Esme pleads with her by the door, but there is no response. I flinched at her hopeless expression._

Eventually, she came out, only she acted like nothing had happened. But you could see the new hardness in her face and the defensive walls she put up. She talked, but barely enough to make a real conversation. She's still like that, but she talks a little bit more now. Jasper says it's because she's depressed, but no knows how she could have gotten that sad that quickly.

_Alice's mind paused, deciding whether or not to tell me something._

_ She hesitated, then said aloud," She has horrible nightmares. Most nights she'll wake up screaming. She won't say what scared her, only to Esme, who keeps it locked in her head. We don't understand, but I don't think she does either."_

_ "Do you listen?" I whispered, not quite knowing what I was feeling, but I didn't like that something was scaring her. _

_ "We tried once . . . It didn't end well." She shuddered._

_ I sighed. "All right. Keep going."_

She's been pretty much the same: quiet, secretive, but she's found something to let it all out.

_"What?"_

She plays piano at school. Best in her class, I hear. I don't listen to it, and she doesn't play the one at home, so I don't know how good she really is.

_I smiled. Good. At least I had one thing in common with my daughter._

I caught her trying to play at home though, and I think I made an impression because she hasn't touched it since. _Alice laughed quietly, remembering the scolding she had given Renesmee._

_ I frowned. "I don't like you doing that, Alice."_

_ She shrugged. _Whatever. Someone's gotta watch her, since you're not there.

_I froze, and her mind turned pleading._

Please, Edward, come home_! she begged for the hundredth time._ Please! We all miss you! Esme, Carlisle, even Rosalie! Come home. Nothing's the same anymore. There's no happiness in that house, and even a smile is a rarity, much less laughter. And you wouldn't have to rely on me for getting to know her. Even Renesmee wants you in her life, though she'd never –

_"Enough, Alice! I'm not going home, and that's final! Stop asking!" I snapped my temper getting the better of me._

_ Alice's face was heartbroken. She looked down and turned to leave._

_ How did this come to be? If it had been 20 years earlier and someone had told me that I would be fighting with my family, the woman I loved was dead – hell, even saying that I would love at all – and our daughter on the verge of being suicidal, I would have regarded them as crazy and tried to forget our conversation._

_ "Wait, Alice. Stop, please, I'm sorry," I apologized, but it was too late. She was already gone._

_ I called her name again, but the only response I was given was the forest's silence._

**A/N: Again, if you find anything wrong with this, tell me please. And tell everyone else about it too****! Facebook updates, twitter, shouting in the middle of Times Square during rush hour… doesn't matter to me. Review please!**

**-Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hello, everyone. So, I am very sorry for the long time I have been taking. Hate to say it, but get used to it. I'm not a very speedy writer, and testing for school, reading new fanfictions, and just random junk have kept me busy. But, I hate excuses, so I am very sorry. But I have some sort-of related business to tell you at the end, so stick around!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga at ALL, but Stephenie Meyer does. And she kicks ASS AT IT! Woohoo for her!

Chapter Four: Fit

_ Jacob Black. _I couldn't get his name out of my head. This odd boy had captured my attention, to say the least. That in itself was a great achievement. There was some pleasure in just remembering how he had looked when he had told me his name: a small smile on his face, hands in his pockets, wide face relaxed but looking as if he was on the verge of laughing.

There were other things, too, that I thought about while I ran. How he kept calling me back, how he had stayed with me after class, how concerned he had seemed when I told him I walked home, how he had seemed so close to grabbing my hand –

Whoa. Hold the phone.

I snapped myself out of La-La Land and into reality. I had just met this Jacob Black, and just because he had paid some attention to me, I was getting all gushy and mushy and gross and so . . . teenager, something I never wanted to be.

But _Jacob Black . . . _My head returned to its dreamlike state.

I was vaguely aware that I had opened the door. I barely noticed I was in the house. It didn't even register in my brain that everyone was watching me.

"Well, well, someone's had a good day," a deep voice chuckled. Jasper rarely spoke to me, but at the moment, I couldn't really bring myself to care. All that was in my head was Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob _Black . . ._

_ Snap, snap, snap._

" Renesmee, dear, are you all right?" Esme giggled. "You seem out of it today." I snapped out of my revere, hearing Esme laugh. That was something I hadn't heard in a while. Jasper, too. Speaking of Jasper, where was Alice?

"Hey, where's Alice? I didn't see her when I walked in."

Emmett raised an eyebrow from where he sat next to Rosalie on the sofa. "I bet if she had been there, you still wouldn't have seen her." He laughed loudly while I stared in amazement. Apparently everyone was in a good mood today.

I know what you're thinking. "Oh, my, her family life must really be a sad one." Yeah, pretty much. Seeing even the hint of a smile is cause for celebration. I'd never seen my family so uplifted before.

Me being around didn't help the sadness, either. And I knew that. They didn't know that I knew how down-in-the-dumps I made them feel. But that was just part of my family and I's relationship. They not so secretly thought of me as a burden and stayed out of my hair. I not so secretly liked to keep to myself. That simple. Conversations like that only happened every once in a blue moon.

"Alice went on a shopping trip, out in Italy," Carlisle answered quietly from the kitchen doorway, his eyes losing a bit of their previous delight.

"Oh. Really?" Carlisle nodded.

This wasn't really all that surprising. Alice sometimes took out-of-nation shopping sprees, but she went to Italy almost yearly. It wasn't anything new, so I asked another question.

"So, what was so great that all of you are so bright? I have to know what to not change and who to thank."

Rosalie gave me a mischievous grin. "We would like to know too. What happened at school today?"

"Oh, nothing overly important . . ." my mind went right back to its normal, sane state. _Don't think about him, don't think about him . . ._

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. It's no one." Oops. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Shit.

They all gasped dramatically, gaping at me before Emmett broke the short silence. "Well, well, Renesmee has a _crush._"

"Who is he?"

"What is he like?"

"Is he cute?"

_"Who is he?"_

"Okay, okay, stop it! No, I do not have a crush!" There went my good day. I could not have something as silly as that. He was just interesting. On a grand scale. Now _that_ I couldn't deny.

"Don't lie to us, Renesmee, you like him. Is he a new kid? Ooh, I bet he is –" Rosalie started to tease.

"Rose, really? You're starting to sound like Alice." They all immediately stopped smiling, and their faces returned to the eternal downcast look.

I put on a softer tone. " There _is_ a new kid at school, but he's only friendly. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If it really is nothing, Renesmee, then what was going on when you were walking home?" Esme spoke up.

"I just had a good day. He was really nice to me." I didn't mention the other weird stuff he had done. I didn't need them getting on my about that.

Rosalie sighed. "So, new boy, huh? What's his name?"

"Some kid in my grade named Jacob Black. We have music class together." I shrugged, playing the I-couldn't-care-less look. It was starting to get really hard to ignore the way his name sounded on my tongue. " So yeah, no big deal."

I waited for a rebuff, but it didn't come. I noticed the tense silence, and I refocused my eyes on Rosalie.

She was a statue, if that's even the proper metaphor. And a terrifying statue at that. Her body was rigid, but her face was twisted with deep anger and the greatest hatred possible. Rosalie's eyes burned with hellfire. Oh, dear. She was the epitome of pissed.

I got scared really quick and backed away slowly. "Rose?" I asked fearfully.

"Jacob. Black. Are. You. SERIOUS!?"

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Her face cooled a bit, but she was still very mad. "Has he talked to you?"

"What?"

"_Has he talked to you?_"

"Umm," I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. "A little bit, maybe? A short conversation? I don't know! But what is your problem?"

"Rosalie, calm down!" Jasper said. "It's not going to do anything, getting angry!"

"Oh, yes, it will_,_" Rosalie seethed. "I'll teach that dog what happens when we meet again. He will pay for coming here, the stupid mutt!"

I didn't understand. How did Rosalie know _Jacob_ well enough to hate him so much?

Funny. Even though I was so confused, thinking his name sent a pleasurable flutter through my stomach.

What was I becoming?

"Rose, I don't understand. What is so wrong with Jacob? You've never even met him before!"

Rosalie's anger was wiped away from her face and was replaced by sudden realization. She stood from her spot on the couch and collected herself. "It doesn't matter. Just don't talk to him," she said calmly, a total 180 from ten seconds ago. "Now, would you please let us all talk in private, Renesmee?"

I couldn't believe her. She throws a fit over something as silly as a new student, acts like she knows him personally, then tells me to leave the room?

I don't think so.

I spread my feet a little wider and crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emmett, trying to speak for the first time, opened his mouth to protest. I quickly cut him off. "You can't just throw a fit like that and expect me to leave and do as you say blindly. If you don't let me stay, then I will ask Jacob myself what all of this is about," I threatened. They had sparked my curiosity, and I was going to find out the cause of all this.

"Renesmee, it's a bit of a delicate subject . . ." Esme tried in vain to persuade me.

"Let her listen," Carlisle spoke up. He had barely said a thing before, and he didn't usually say much to me. We were nice to each other, but we weren't as close as Esme and I. His face had an odd look on it; it was like he was wishing to be anywhere else but here. "She needs to understand. This involves her too. Let her listen."

Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's faces were identical masks of worry and hesitation.

"Anyway, why is the subject so delicate?" I asked.

They were uneasy for a moment until Jasper answered, "It's about your mom and dad."

I stiffened. Dad? How could he have anything to do with this? I hadn't seen him in years. And Mom? No one had even uttered her name after she had died, and nobody was willing to tell me about her. How could she be involved?

This ought to be good.

**A/N: How was it? I know, it was a bit bad because I am not really good at describing dramatic moments on paper as well as they are in my head. **

** Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that I am coauthoring a story! It is with marshmallow princess and it's for **_**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**_**. It is a romance, and I will be updating the renewed first chapter very soon. So, go look at it before I put it up and review, saying which one you like better! **

** And for any Edward/Bella fanfiction lovers, I recommend reading Judy1998 and Sunray16's stories. Both are amazing authors and are my favorite Twilight fanfiction writers that I have seen so far. And I am hard to impress. **

** Happy reading!**

** -Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yeah, I'm a terrible person. I know. Making you wait more than a month for mediocre writing is unfair to you guys, but only if you really look forward to it. Which, giving how awful my writing is, I somewhat doubt. But if you really want it, here it is. So don't kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight in any way, but**

**Stephenie Meyer does. If you want to check that out, I highly **

**suggest you do. Great series. Trust me. ;)**

Chapter Five: Explanation

They explained everything. Each one took turns to say their piece. They were mournful, quiet, but they didn't leave a single question asked unanswered.

"We _want _you to understand," Carlisle had said at one point.

I learned my parents' story. Their meeting, James, Dad's leaving, his return, Victoria, their marriage, and Jacob's ties to it all.

When I had met Jacob, he had seemed strange, but friendly and caring. Last period seemed like a million years ago. Now he had turned out to be some lovesick wolf, and yes, _wolf_ nearly gave me a heart attack, which had vied for my mother's affection and lost to my father, a vampire and his mortal enemy.

My eyes were also opened to my family's world. Edward, alone and without love, had met Bella, brought her to a new world and family, thus changing everyone, including herself, forever. When they described her death, my heart sank. All I could think was, _No wonder._

They disliked me, all of them, and I had spent my life trying to figure out why. Remember, all of this was news to me. Eventually, though, I learned not to care. But to find out that _I_ had been the reason, _I_ had caused so much misery, I couldn't help but pity them and feel guilty.

But I didn't understand the danger.

"Jacob can probably smell our scents on you," Rosalie explained, "so he knows who you are just by seeing the human in you. His intentions to came here might have been harmless-" she grimaced "-but now he'll be looking for you."

"To do what?" I asked in a fearful whisper.

"To take his vengeance and kill you."

The others, who had also wondered at this, seemed shocked at her logic, and agreed.

"We can't let him near you."

"No, no, let it be anything else . . ."

"What do we do?" Once that question was asked, everyone went silent and thoughtful.

"We could kill him," Rosalie suggested. They gave her dirty looks, me included.

"We could make him leave."

"_We_ could leave."

"We could get Edward and Alice here for extra help."

Carlisle thought for a moment and spoke. "Making Jacob go is impossible. We can't kill him based on a theory-"

"A very plausible theory," Rose muttered.

"-and Edward will never come home." I think he looked at me for a split second, but I could have imagined it. "Alice wouldn't be too much help either." A beat of quiet, then a conclusion.

"So we leave," I said.

"Yes. That's all we can do to avoid a fright," Carlisle answered, grim. "We'll have to leave.

No one liked the idea, but they seemed to accept it all right. They just nodded. "Good. We leave tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"Hold it. What?" I said. "Tomorrow? What about school, the hospital? Everyone will get suspicious.

"And since Jacob's revenge is _theory,_ there is a good possibility he doesn't know who I really am. He probably thinks that Dad threw me in the river." They all flinched. "So, if he _doesn't_ know, then he will get suspicious. Even if he does, he will just go after us."  
They all looked at me, all their faces wearing the same expression of suspiciousness. I, too, wondered the same things they did. Was I not just told that he might kill me? Why did I defend him? Why did I want to stay in a town that had a possibly homicidal werewolf intent on revenge? Why was I trying to find loopholes in Rosalie's theory and kept thinking that everything about Jacob had a "maybe" attached? There were no maybes, no possibles.

Why was I being difficult in believing that?

I was scared. Yeah, that was it. I didn't want to believe someone wanted to kill me.

Everyone thought for a moment. "I guess you're right . . ." Esme said slowly.

"So we should do this slowly?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Give it a while so everyone knows we were leaving, to give it a natural look," I suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous for you. He'll be with you when we can't be there. He might hurt you then," Rosalie worried.

"I'll be fine. He saw me before and didn't do anything. I doubt he will act with witnesses." I saw that she was still concerned, which was unlike her. Or anyone for that matter. It was unusual for them all to be so caught up in my well-being. Well, everyone except Esme and Carlisle. And sometimes Rosalie. "If it really bothers you, I'll switch classes." She nodded, and I guessed she was appeased somewhat.

"So how long do you think we should wait?" Esme asked Carlisle.

He pondered her question for a moment, and then turned to me. "What do you think, Renesmee?" Everyone looked at me, and I felt my face burn at the point-blank attention. They usually paid me so little attention that I got too uncomfortable to say anything when they did. _You're like this with your family,_ I scolded myself. _Why aren't you like this with Jacob?_

_ I only met him just today,_ I shot back. _Shut up._

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked again, "How long do you think we should wait before we leave?"

"Umm," It took me a minute. "How long does it take to find another situation? Normally, I mean."

"I should say about a month."

"Then that's how long we'll wait."  
He nodded again silently. "Who's going to tell Alice?"

No one said anything. Nobody wanted to experience the storm Alice was going to give, even if it was over the phone.

"Renesmee should do it. She told everyone, so no one knows the story better than her," Emmett volunteered me quickly.

"Great. Call her and tell her to come home," Jasper said. Before I could protest, everyone flitted away silently.

"Awesome."

**A/N: Okay, so lately life has gotten in the way with everything. I write a chapter in (believe it or not) a purple notebook, and then type it out. That's my editing process. Usually, I just have to find the incentive to get off my butt and type it up. Sorry, but not everyone likes to type all the time. Anyway, time for anything has been scarce, cause of a play I did, state testing coming up, and trying to get my classics done before summer. Right now I'm reading Dracula – nothing to do with Twilight! – and The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, which isn't a classic but very funny.**

** Also, if any of you are fond of Edward and Bella fanfictions, Sunray16, Judy1998, spanglemaker9, and Love A Cullen are wonderful. Even if you aren't, read them because they have great writing overall. If any of you have me on author alert, then you have seen my new story All Because of a Little Sister. Marshmallow princess no longer exists and unfortunately neither does the story. But now she is Crazy Crossover Lady and has some exciting stories. I suggest you take a look.**

** I probably will have the next chapter by next month, so wait for it. I want to thank those who have put Purple Notebook and me as favorites and follow us, and I'm sorry if I haven't personally thanked you. Tell me if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, and Times Square!**

**-Rosie**


End file.
